


First Date

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hate to Love, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lies, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Restaurants, Social Anxiety, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig never liked Tweek, thought he was too twitchy, smelled too much like coffee, and always get nervous over the littlest things, so it was no surprise that Craig would never find himself ever interacting with Tweek...until Tweek asked him out on a date. Craig really wished they were fighting instead.Day 2: Public





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second entry to the Bottom Craig week event. This one is more safer to read, so anyone can read this and not suffer from my nsfw writing :3
> 
> But yeah, I liked this one since it has a little bit of "I Hate Tweek Tweak" vibes, and I loved writing that story...even if put so much hate for Tweek. Still, hope you enjoy the story and look forward to the other fics I wrote for this week!

I never really liked Tweek. Actually, I never really liked anyone aside from my guinea pig...and I guess my family and friends, but apart from that, I never really liked anyone, especially Tweek.

Every time I see Tweek, he would always twitch every few seconds, he smelled like coffee all the time, he was constantly nervous over the littlest things, and one time, when I just finished an all-nighter on a science project, the bastard tripped and spilled his coffee all over my project. I luckily got a C for it, but still, I was pissed that the asshole nearly cost me my grade.

I didn’t like Tweek, not one bit. I will never like Tweek. You couldn’t pay me a million dollars to like him. No matter what, I do not want to be associated with Tweek Tweak.

_ Please meet me by the locker rooms after school -Tweek _

“....”

“Whoa, looks like someone is planning to confess to you,” Clyde said.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I stared at the letter that was randomly taped onto my locker. “As if. I’m pretty sure Tweek just wants to fight me or something.”

“Why would Tweek Tweak want to fight you? He’s like the nicest guy in class, which also makes me wonder why you hate him in the first place,” Token said.

“I don’t hate him, I just don’t want his very existence anywhere near me,” I said as I began crumpling up the note.

“S-s-sounds like y-y-you hate him,” Jimmy said.

I sighed, “whatever. I’ll just meet this guy and get it over it, but if you guys see me with a black eye tomorrow, then I was right.”

“Or...you could have obtained a new boyfriend,” Clyde grinned.

“Clyde, shut the fuck up,” I sighed as I walked away and shoved the crumpled note into my pockets.

I’ll admit, this was unexpected. I never even interacted with Tweek, always going far and beyond to avoid him, but here I am, going to meet with Tweek after school and see what this shit is about. A part of me wondered if this really was Tweek wanting to start a fight with me, though I’m not sure why, but another part of me wondered if this was a confession….

Nah. There’s no way. As if. Why on earth would Tweek Tweak like me like that? I must be stupid. I’ll prove to the guys that once I meet up with Tweek, the truth of it all is that he simply wanted to beat the shit out of me, that’s it. Nothing more than that.

So after school, I headed to the locker rooms as planned. There weren’t many kids around since the locker room were a bit far away from the exit, and all the athletes that stayed after school for practice has already finished changing and were out in the field. By the time I reached the locker rooms, I saw the familiar twitchy blonde that was the vain in my existence.

The moment our eyes met, I already had a bad feeling about this. Tweek stood there, his hands fidgeting as he held a cup of coffee, trying his best to not spill it. He looked at me, then at the ground, then back at me. I was starting to get annoyed.

“Alright, make it quick. I really want to head home as soon as possible, so let’s get this over with,” I sighed. The plan here is that I would let him punch me for a bit, I might try getting a few hits on my own, we get this over with, go our separate ways, and never speak of this again. That was my plan.

“I….I….”

“Spit it out already,” I sighed, I was really getting annoyed.

“I like you! Please go out with me!” Tweek exclaimed. His eyes were shut as his face went completely red.

“.....”

“.....”

“....Oh….okay.”

Honestly, I really hate it when Clyde is right.

* * *

“You said ‘okay’ to him?” Token asked as he paused the game we were playing and was now staring at me along with the other guys.

I slumped into my chair, frowning and feeling embarrassed. “Yes.”

Currently, the guys and I were sitting in my room, playing a few video games before I began telling them what happened yesterday with Tweek. Token was staring at me in shock, Jimmy was trying his best to not laugh, and Clyde was laughing, telling me that he knew it, and that he was right.

“Okay okay, I get the fact that Tweek confessed to you yesterday and Clyde was right….what I’m more concerned with is that you agreed to go on a date with him next Saturday,” Token said.

“I panicked,” I sighed as I dropped my controller on the ground and leaned back in my chair, “what am I going to do?”

“W-well y-y-you could j-j-just go on the date w-w-with him and s-s-see if you l-l-like it,” Jimmy said.

“Doubt it, I hate dates that involves going outside in public,” I frowned.

“Dude, when was the last time you dated anyone?” Clyde asked.

“Well there was that one guy from freshman year,” I said.

“Doesn’t count, you dated him for five weeks before you both called it quits, and even then, most of your dates mainly involved staying indoors. You’ve never once gone on a date that doesn’t involve wearing pajamas and eating junk food,” Token said.

“What can I say? I hate going outside,” I sighed.

“Well who knows, maybe this date with Tweek might change your mind,” Clyde said.

“Don’t...call it that. If you don’t remember, I hated that guy since elementary school,” I said.

“Then w-w-why are you g-going o-on a d-d-d-date with him?” Jimmy asked.

“I don’t know...maybe I feel bad for him? Maybe I realized that I don’t really know who Tweek is? I just thought I’d give the little weirdo a chance, b-but of course, I’m not going out with him! I’ll go on this stupid date, say I had a bad time, he gives up on this crush on me, and we both move on, never speaking to each other again,” I said, crossing my arms.

“I don’t know Craig, things could easily happen between you two,” Token said.

“Trust me, after this whole thing blows over, things will go back to the way they are.”

I hope.

* * *

Saturday rolled up, and as we both agreed, I met up with Tweek in front of the movie theaters, since Tweek thought it would be nice to watch a movie together as our first date. I didn’t mind since there was a movie that I was looking forward to seeing, but man, I knew that just watching a movie wasn’t going to be the only thing we were going to do for our date.

“Y-you made it,” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah well...we both said we’d get here at around ten, right?” I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“O-oh yeah, r-right,” Tweek began fidgeting with the coffee in his hands. I wonder how much coffee he drank today. “I like your clothes,” Tweek complimented.

“Oh uh...thanks,” I said awkwardly. To be honest, I was struggling a bit on what to wear. Why is it so hard to find the right clothes to wear on a date? I think I spent a good ten minutes trying to find a set of clothes that didn’t make me look like I wasn’t trying, but also didn’t make me look like I was trying too hard. “You uh...you look nice too,” I said.

Tweek blushed and began fidgeting the hem of his shirt, “t-thanks,” Tweek smiled, looking happy. Jesus, does he smile that easily? All I did was compliment him on his clothes. Weirdo. “So uh, what movie you wanna watch?” Tweek asked as we began scanning the posters with all the movies that were being played today.

I looked around till I found the movie I wanted to see, “that one,” I said.

“T-that one?” Tweek’s eyes widened when I pointed to the monster movie I was looking forward to watch, however, I also picked it, thinking it might deter Tweek a bit, and hopefully Tweek will give up on his feelings for me. “I actually wanted to see this movie too! Guess we both like monster flicks,” Tweek smiled.

I was a bit surprised that Tweek Tweak likes monster movies, never thought he’d be the type, especially since he gets nervous about practically everything, even getting scared when he thought he saw underpants gnomes in the corner of our fourth grade classroom.

“I didn’t know you like monster movies,” I said.

“W-well...I don’t like monsters in g-general, but with movies, I know they’re fake, so it’s more fun that way? I don’t know how to explain it, but whenever I watch a monster movie, I don’t feel too scared since I know that they are fake, and it just seems more fun to be scared knowing something is fake than something that is real, you know?”

“Yeah, sorta,” I said, still a bit shocked that Tweek Tweak was willing to watch a monster movie with me.

We both got our tickets, bought some snacks, then headed to the theater where the movie was being played. Once we found some good seats, we both sat down, and waited for the movie to start, all while munching on some popcorn and candy.

After a while, more and more people started filling up the seats around us, and I’ll admit, I was a bit uncomfortable. I hate being around other people, I hate going out in public. Hell, I always decline to hang out with my friends if they ever plan on doing anything that involves going to public places. I don’t know why I do it, but every time I’m outside, it’s like I can feel eyes on me all the time, even when I know that no one is actually staring at me or at least doesn’t give a shit, but I still can’t get the feeling of being watched and possibly judged out of my head.

“You okay?” Tweek asked when he noticed me sitting perfectly still, even watching as I held my breath for ten seconds.

“Fine….” I forced a smile and tried not to let this feeling ruin this, after all, Tweek must have been looking forward to this date, he was smiling everyday in school, he hasn’t been twitching, he wasn’t nervous, hell, even when someone tried to spook him, he simply waved it off as if it wasn’t a big deal to him, which normally it was. Though I knew my plan was to simply tell him that I didn’t have a good time and that we should just stay as we were before, I still felt bad for him.

“....Here,” Tweek suddenly grabbed my hand and began rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

“W-what are you doing?” I blushed at suddenly getting my hand grabbed like this.

“Well...whenever I get anxious over something, I usually rub the back of my hands to distract me from everything else, it usually helps,” Tweek said.

“Tch, I’m not anxious,” I said.

“Well you look like it. The way you kept looking down or how you were holding your breath every now and then. Those are all the things I do when I’m anxious,” Tweek said.

“W-well I’m telling you that I’m not anxious,” I lied. Honestly, this does kinda help, I felt a bit calmer once Tweek’s hands were on mine.

“Oh...then uh...do you want me to stop?” Tweek asked.

“.....Well...this does feel kinda nice...so I guess you don’t...b-but you have to stop once the movie begins, okay?” I said.

Tweek smiled, “sure thing.” Tweek continued to rub my hands until the lights turned off, but even then, he hasn’t removed his hand, and simply kept holding mine on the armrest between us.

I didn’t say a thing, not because I was just embarrassed, but because it felt nice holding his hand.

* * *

Once the movie was over, Tweek then told me that the second part of our date was that we’d go to the arcade to play some games. I didn’t mind since the only time I am willing to go out with my friends is if we were going to the arcade together, so I don’t have to worry about anything there.

Once we reached the familiar arcade, we headed inside to the slightly dark room. The smell of cheap pizza and soda waft the air, along with the smell of bad breath and sweat from all the people that’s been playing some of the games here for god knows how long.

“Wanna play Whac-A-Mole?” I asked.

“Sure,” Tweek said.

We both headed over, grabbed the two foamed hammers that were on either side of the machine, put in the coins we purchased when we arrived, and began playing.

“There!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I got it!” I shouted as I quickly bashed the head of the animatronic mole that popped its head out of one of the holes. “Over there!” I called out.

“Got it!” Tweek shouted as he slammed his hammer down.

We continued to play until the time was out, Tweek did pretty well at beating me, but Tweek only smiled and said if I hadn’t helped him, I would have won. God, this kid was way too nice for his own good, what’s his deal here?

We played a few more games that were around, but eventually took a break and got ourselves some of that cheap pizza and a few drinks. We sat down at one of the tables in the eating area, and began eating our pizzas. However, I noticed that Tweek kept looking at me before going back to his pizza every now and then.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You keep looking at me. What is it?” I asked.

Tweek blushed, “it’s just….you look really good today,” Tweek said.

I blushed at the compliment and simply played with the straw in my drink, “you’re just saying that.”

“I-I’m not...I always think you look good,” Tweek said.

“As if. I mean...I have like zits all over my face, I have braces, and my hair is a mess. Why do you think I always wear my hat?” I said.

“You may say that, but...I still think you look good,” Tweek blushed.

We both sat there, my stomach feeling weird all of a sudden. I wasn’t sure what to say, I mean, what do you say when someone literally says you look good? I wish there was some sort of manual for stuff like this.

“Well uh….you look...good yourself,” I blushed.

Tweek smiled before resuming eating his pizza, making a face when he taste the cheapness of it, but continued eating it nonetheless.

For whatever reason, when I said that Tweek looked good, I actually meant it. Sure, he looked like someone who just came out of a hurricane, but even with his messy hair or the fact that his shirt isn’t button up right, he was quite charming in a way. From his light blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, his pale skin that looked flawless, his cute smile, especially when he’s smiling with his teeth showing, and his eyes, they were quite nice to look at.

You know what, seeing Tweek up close, I never noticed how good looking Tweek was, I never knew a lot of things about Tweek. God, I spent so much time disliking Tweek and even avoiding him that...I actually never went out of my way to actually take a good look at Tweek and get to know him.

I suddenly felt like an ass.

“....Hey...what’s your favorite color?” I asked.

Tweek looked at me in confusion, “uh...why do you ask?”

“Well...aren’t dates suppose to be getting to know the other? So while we’re on this date, I might as well get to know you better, right?” I asked.

Tweek blushed, looking surprised, but he smiled shyly, “yeah, sure. That’s a good idea actually.”

I smiled, “so...what’s your favorite color?”

Tweek smiled, “it’s green….or...maybe blue? Actually...I do remember liking yellow once, but I suddenly stopped liking it because looking at it too long began hurting my eyes. Isn’t that weird? I feel like there’s something off with the color yellow….”

In just a few short seconds, Tweek began rambling on and on about the color yellow and a possible conspiracy behind it, and for once, I didn’t mind, I just listened and smiled.

* * *

At around six, Tweek and I headed to a small family restaurant to have dinner, it would also be the last thing we do for our date, and honestly, I was feeling a bit nervous.

I actually had a nice time with Tweek, and the date wasn’t so bad as I thought. I actually enjoyed my time in public for once.

Yet….I wasn’t sure if this whole date thing was a one time thing or not. I mean, I know I like Tweek, I like hanging out with him, it’s just….I wasn’t sure if I consider Tweek as something more than a friend.

“So Clyde decided it would be a good idea to shove a jelly bean up his nose, and in the end, he had that jelly bean stuck in his nose for a week before they had to go see a doctor to get it out,” I said.

“Oh god, poor Clyde. Well I’m sure he learned his lesson, and he was like what? Ten when he did this?”

“It was a month ago,” I grinned.

“Oh my god!” Tweek began laughing.

We were both laughing as we ate our dinner, and it was kinda nice. Relaxing and enjoying our time together, but I still couldn’t shake the guilty feeling in my stomach. I knew I should tell Tweek about my original plan, but I feel like I didn’t want to since I didn’t want to ruin this moment.

“You know...it’s nice to finally get to know you, Craig, seeing you look relax and not staring daggers at me.”

“Ha ha...wait..what?” I tilted my head in confusion.

“Oh you know...how you’ve been secretly hating me...and even going as far as avoiding me? I kinda understand how you felt about me, especially after the whole coffee spilling incident, again, I’m so sorry about that,” Tweek said.

“Wait...you knew I didn’t like you?” I asked.

“Well...yeah, it was kinda obvious, even whenever I look at you during lunch, I can see you looking at me with hate in your eyes. Hell, I was so nervous when I asked you out last week, I thought you were going to punch me the moment those words left my mouth, so I was really surprised and happy when you agreed to go out with me,” Tweek smiled.

“Hold on...you knew I didn’t like you...and yet...you still wanted to go out with me?” I asked.

“Well….yeah,” Tweek said.

“But why?” I asked, slightly confused.

Tweek stared at me for a few seconds before smiling, “I know it sounds silly...and maybe something you’d hear from those dumb old rom com movies, but...to be honest, I use to think you were a jerk, a dick, an asshole, and somewhat of a degenerate,” Tweek said.

“Wow...thanks,” I frowned, feeling a bit pissed.

“But that’s what I use to think….but now….I think you’re just like me when it comes to feeling anxious in the world...though you aren’t as bad as me...I feel like...you understand me when it comes to not fitting in, you know?”

“.....Well...yeah...sorta...I guess,” I said.

“....Well...when I saw you presenting your project that I accidentally ruined, and seeing you look so nervous, I felt bad, but at the same time, I knew how you felt. God knows I’ve almost had panic attacks whenever a project I worked so hard on gets ruined,” Tweek chuckled dryly, “....so...seeing you like that...I felt bad...but at the same time...I felt like...maybe...you weren’t as bad as I originally thought you were. Soon...I started seeing you in a different light...and eventually...I realized that...that….” Tweek’s cheeks began turning pink, “I like you...I really really like you...and I wanted to know more about you….and spend my time with you...so seeing you here with me today...I feel...so happy...that I...that….I don’t feel anxious at all.”

“...Tweek…”

“I really like you Craig...and I hope...you...maybe...might start….liking me too? W-we can take things slow if you want, we don’t have to start dating immediately if you’re not comfortable with that, hell, I know I might not feel comfortable with immediately becoming a couple right after the first date, but...I hope...in time...we can be more than friends?” Tweek said.

Tweek suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing the back of it like he did in the theater, I began blushing, feeling my heart racing. Jesus Christ, this does feel like something you’d see in a dumb rom com movie...and yet...I wasn’t complaining.

Seeing Tweek now, seeing how much effort he put into this, how much effort he put into this date, well….I think...I think I might want to give Tweek a-

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” I said.

“Oh! Um, sure, go ahead,” Tweek said, letting my hand go.

“I’ll be back,” I said nervously. I left the table and began heading towards the restroom. Once I was there, I leaned against the sinks and looked down, trying my best to calm down my beating heart. I was taking a few deep breaths before I began pulling at the straps of my hat, causing it to cover my eyes and probably messing up my hair even more. “Shit shit shit!” I cursed as I began pacing back and forth, wondering what to do. “God damn it, why am I such an asshole?” I cursed, I’m so glad there was no one in this restroom, otherwise, I’d be embarrassed as I began panicking in there.

Of all things Tweek could say to me, he had to say that, of fucking course! Shit! Fuck! God! Now I feel even more of an asshole for even once thinking of not giving Tweek a real chance in the beginning, hell! He even said he wouldn’t mind just being friends to make me feel comfortable! Why am I such an asshole about this? Why am I acting like this? Why do I feel so guilty? Why does my heart race whenever he’s around!?

“....” Maybe….maybe it’s because….I’m scared? Scared of what though? Scared of being in a relationship? No...that’s not right, I’ve been in a relationship before Tweek, whether they were official or not, and I was fine with them...so what makes this one different? Was I scared of something else?

Finally, it hits me. I’m not scared of being in a relationship with Tweek, I’m scared of going on dates with Tweek. In all my past relationships, we’ve never gone on a date that involves going outside, we’d usually just stay inside, either watching movies, playing games, eating junk food, or even getting high, and yet...here I am...on a date with Tweek, and I’m having a good time. I didn’t even notice anything around us, I was too focus on Tweek to really care about anything else. I guess what I’m most afraid of is...ruining a date, especially when someone puts so much effort into them.

God...no wonder my past relationships never last long, but right now...I really want to make it work with Tweek, I want to give him a fair chance.

After splashing some water into my face and calming myself down, I headed back, wanting to explain everything to Tweek, about how I felt about him, how I felt about this date, and possibly trying again.

“Tweek, I….” I stopped when I noticed Tweek holding my phone, I checked my pockets and realized that I didn’t bring my phone with me. When I looked at the message that was on the screen before he turned off, I realized that Tweek saw the message that Clyde sent, a message that basically said whether I was going to tell Tweek that I didn’t have a good time at our date. “....T-Tweek...I-”

“Did you...plan this the entire time?” Tweek frowned.

“....Yes, but-”

“Don’t. I get it...you hate me, you don’t want to be with the nervous freak, right?”

“Tweek, that’s not-”

“I don’t want to hear it. If you didn’t want to go on a date with me, then why did you agree? Why didn’t you just call and cancel if you didn’t want to go out with me?” Tweek frowned.

“....I...panicked?”

Tweek sighed before calling a waiter for a check, paid, then got up and began leaving, he frowned at me.

“You’re a dick,” Tweek said, he then left, while I stood there.

“.....God fucking damn it,” I sighed. I really am an asshole.

* * *

Tweek hates me, he’s been avoiding me since our date. He would glare at me whenever I try to walk up to him, causing me to back away and leave him alone. To think, I use to hate Tweek, but now I like him, and Tweek use to like me, but now he hates my very existence. God, this is just the worst.

“Craig, stop moping, turn and frown upside down!” Clyde tried to cheer me up.

“T-t-technically, Craig never smiled to begin with, so h-h-him smiling now would be the s-s-sign of the apocalypse,” Jimmy said.

“You two, shut up, you’re not helping,” Token sighed, “but dude, you really got to get over this. Didn’t you say you wanted things to be back to normal?”

“I did, until I realized that I actually did enjoy our date and I really like Tweek, so yeah...there’s that,” I sighed.

“Well you know, if you just gave the date a shot and not complain about it like a baby, this would have never happened,” Clyde said.

“Dude, it was your fault for messaging me all of a sudden!” I frowned.

“How was I supposed to know that you’d forget your phone to the restroom, and Tweek accidentally read it? I mean, this is why you always take your phone even in the restroom, common sense,” Clyde said.

“How about I shove ten jelly beans up your nose in both nostrils and watch you suffocate slowly as I cover you mouth?” I glared.

Clyde yelped and hid behind Token, “dude, you can’t blame me for this entirely you know! You could have tried not going on that date with Tweek and avoiding all of this, but no, you’d rather let it happen and end it like this, you lovesick and him hating your very existence.”

“He’s got a point Craig, it’s all on you,” Token said.

“I know! ….I know….and I really like Tweek and I want to make things right with him,” I sighed.

“T-t-then why not try a-a-asking him out then?” Jimmy asked.

“What?”

“W-well c-c-c-considering the c-c-circumstances, it s-s-seems the roles have b-b-been s-switched here. So since T-Tweek hates you, m-maybe you can a-ask him out this time, just like w-w-when you hated him,” Jimmy said.

“That’s the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard, Jimmy,” I said.

“Hey, it’s all you got, and it’s worth a try, right? What do you got to lose?” Token shrugged.

“My dignity for one,” I said.

“Dude, if you want to be with Tweek, and tell him how you feel, you gotta step out of your comfort zone, I mean, you technically did when you went out with Tweek, right? Going on a date in public and everything, so if you want Tweek to like you again, you gotta ask him out,” Cyde said.

“....” Though this plan seems stupid and I’m sure it won’t work, I realized that I really have no other choice. “Alright fine...but I’m going to need your help with this.”

They smiled.

“Sure thing, buddy,” Token said.

“W-we’re w-with you till the end!”

“....Oh I know, maybe if you dress up as a Japanese school girl while holding a love letter like in those anime shows, he’ll have to listen!” Clyde said.

We all punched Clyde in the arm before moving on.

* * *

After planning this for three days now, the guys and I finally managed to set everything up. Right now, I was waiting at the empty basketball court, holding a bouquet of flowers, as requested by Clyde, and waiting patiently for Tweek to get here.

I was nervous and sweating bullets.

“Is the music really necessary?” I asked.

“It sets the mood, just go with it,” Clyde said, holding the radio in his hand.

“Still, let’s hope that Tweek doesn’t hate you too much that he would read the letter you left in his locker and ignore it, otherwise, we’d be wasting our time here,” Token said.

“Nah, T-T-Tweek is way too nice to do something l-l-like that,” Jimmy said.

“Well let’s just cross our fingers,” Token said as he continued to watch the doors.

After what felt like hours, the door finally opened and all of us were relieved when we saw Tweek coming over, looking confused and slightly annoyed.

“What do you want...and...what are you guys doing?” Tweek asked when he noticed the guys with roses and playing some cheesy song on the radio.

“T-Tweek...I have something to tell you,” I said.

“If it’s about the whole date from last week, I don’t want to hear it,” Tweek turned around and was about to leave.

“Don’t go! Craig loves you!” Clyde shouted.

“Clyde!” I blushed.

“What? You do, don’t you?” Clyde asked.

Tweek stopped, he turned back around and stared at me, “is….is that true?”

I stood there, clutching the flowers in my hands tightly before my face turned red, “y-yeah…”

“....” Tweek sighed before walking closer towards me, “then why did you plan on saying you didn’t have a good time?” Tweek asked.

“That was before, you know? Before I realized...I had a great time with you that day, and I guess...I was nervous? Scared? I’m not sure...I just know that...I like you...and I know what I did was wrong...and I should have just said that I didn’t want to go out with you in the first place, but….I couldn’t because...I didn’t want to hurt you feelings,” I said.

“So you’d rather hurt my feelings by saying you didn’t have a good time after the date?”

“Like I said, that was before I realized...how nice you were...how sweet you were...and how...I really really like you,” I said.

“.....” Tweek looked at me before turning his attention to the guys, “could you...I’m sorry, but...could you three give us some space, I’d like to speak with Craig alone,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, sure,” Token said as he began leaving with Jimmy.

“Aw, but I want to see!” Clyde pouted.

“Token,” I sighed.

“I got him,” Token sighed as he grabbed Clyde’s arm and began pulling him, “come on big guy, let’s go get you some tacos, hm?”

The three eventually left us alone, leaving just me and Tweek. We stood there for a few seconds before Tweek broke the silence.

“Alright, go on.”

“Huh?”

“Explain to me why you suddenly changed your mind on our date,” Tweek said.

“....Look...you’re right...I get anxious whenever I’m around people in public, I know I shouldn’t be since there’s nothing to be worried about, but I just do, so being outside in public with you...I was scared,” I said.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tweek asked.

“I didn’t want to ruin things for you, especially when you put so much effort into the date,” I said.

“Yet, you were going to tell me you hated our date and we continue to never talk to each other again?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, but...when I was spending time with you...I realized...I never once thought of anything around us when I was with you, I felt calm, and even enjoyed myself. I never liked dates because...I hate going outside where strangers could easily be looking at us, but when I was with you that day...I didn’t care if someone was looking or not….I just cared about making you happy...and hoping that I didn’t ruin the date for you,” I said. “Look….I was a dick for not telling you the entire truth, and even planning on not giving you a real chance, but….now...I realized...that you’re not as bad as I originally thought, I think you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever dated, and….if you dont’ hate me too much...I was hoping that...you’d...go on a second date with me? This time...I’ll put in a bit more effort just like you,” I said. I was gripping the flowers, covering my face with them since I didn’t want Tweek to see how red my face became.

I could hear footsteps coming closer until I felt a hand pushing the flowers away, forcing me to look at Tweek who was now standing in front of me with a smile.

“You’re...not what I expected, Craig….and honestly...I don’t know why I like you...but seeing you being real with me right now...and seeing you having a hard time with all of this, and putting so much effort into confessing...well….how can I say no to you?” Tweek smiled.

I looked at him, “so you’ll take me back?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “god, you’re so cute, of course I’m going to take you back,” Tweek grinned.

I blushed, “c-cute? I’m a lot of things, but cute ain’t one of them,” I frowned.

Tweek chuckled before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, closing the distance between us, he looked at me, and I looked at him, my face completely red as his was slightly pink around the cheeks.

“You’re cute, Craig Tucker, and I would love it if you’d go on a second date with me,” Tweek smiled.

I looked at him before smiling, “I’d like that.”

Tweek smiled before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. My face went completely red before I pushed him away, dropping the flowers, and covering my mouth.

“What the fuck dude? We still barely know each other and we only had one date together, who fucking kisses someone after the first date!?” I exclaimed, embarrassed.

Tweek’s face went red as he became embarrassed, “s-sorry! I just...the mood, the moment, and how we both admitted that we liked each other, I just thought...you know,” Tweek said.

“Not when we just had a first date!” I exclaimed.

“I’m sorry! ….Do you...want me to stop?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I blushed before I stepped towards him and grabbed the hem of his right sleeve, looking down shyly, “I never said I didn’t...like it…”

“....” Tweek smiled before he hugged me and kissed me once more on the lips, this time, I kissed him back.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but an amazing kiss nonetheless. For someone who is clumsy and is scared of the littlest things all the time, he’s surprisingly a good kisser.

“Hey...maybe instead of going out somewhere for our second date….why don’t we just stay indoors and watch some scary movies together?” Tweek asked.

“I was actually hoping we could...finish that dinner from last week, since you know...we never really finished it?” I smiled.

Tweek gently placed his head against mine, looking at me, “why don’t we compromise?”

“I’d like that.” I smiled. I felt him pulling my chin up a bit so he could kiss me again.

Tweek Tweak, he’s a boy that I really like, and I hope to go on many dates with him and be with him for a very long time.

** _The End._ **


End file.
